Ed, Edd n Eddy in Wonderland
by movieNcartoons
Summary: While trying to make a run for it after their latest scam took a turn for the worst, the Eds and their new friend, Alice stumble upon a rabbit hole, which lead them to the topsy-turvy world of Wonderland. Will they be able to put aside their differences and find their way back home?
1. Behold the Ed-i-Scope

**Author's Note:**

 **Like "The Three Stooges of JobTrain," this next crossover, "Ed, Edd n Eddy in Wonderland" is also based on my imagination.**

 **When I was in Bowditch Middle School, I often imagine the Eds and Alice as students at said school. And I often wondered how they would meet? Then, I came up with a solution; why not during the last day of summer vacation in the year 2001, which was before the Year of the 4th Grade began.**

 **Also, like "The Three Stooges of JobTrain," instead of having the story take place at the neighborhood of Peach Creek, this story takes place in the neighborhood of Antigua, where I imagine the Eds to reside.**

 **And now, I present to you, "Ed, Edd n Eddy in Wonderland!"**

* * *

The place, the neighborhood of Antigua, Foster City. The time, August 27th, 2001.

It was near the end of summer vacation and everyone was getting ready for the new school year.

Well, almost everyone.

* * *

"Prepare to be amazed!" Eddy announced to the kids of the cul-de-sac. "Be one of the first kids around your block to see the world before your very eyes with the first-ever Ed-i-Scope!"

He held up a tiny kaleidoscope which he calls an Ed-i-Scope.

"Forget going where you want to go. With the Ed-i-Scope, it's like you're actually there, even if you're still home. Right, Ed?"

Ed just stood there, looking through his Ed-i-Scope until Eddy slapped him on the head.

 _"Sacré bleu!"_ he said at last. "Look at the size of that tower."

"That's Paris for you, folks." said Eddy. "But if you're in the mood for a tropical setting, slide the top of the Ed-i-Scope, and you'll be looking at Hawaii in no time."

"Ooh." said the kids.

"Or, if you want to see real culture, just slide it over to jolly old England." added Edd a.k.a Double D.

"Rolf wishes to see through this Ed-i-Scope." said Rolf.

"How much are they, Eddy?" asked Jonny.

"Normally, these Ed-i-Scopes will cost up to a zillion dollars." said Eddy. "But if you act now, it can be yours for one easy payment of twenty-five cents!"

Intrigued, the kids rushed over, handed Eddy their money, and walked off with their Ed-i-Scopes.

"I can't wait to see the world through my Ed-i-Scope, Sarah." said Jimmy.

"Me too, Jimmy." agreed Sarah, Ed's little sister.

When everyone was gone, Double D turned to Ed and Eddy.

"Gentlemen, I distinctly recall assembling one 'Ed-i-Scope.'" he said. "How can we sell so many Ed-i-Scopes if there is only one in existence?"

Eddy stared at Double D uncomfortably.

"Uh...come on." he said finally. "Let's go get some jawbreakers."

"Right behind you, Eddy!" said Ed as he began to follow his friend.

Double D, of course, knew Eddy was hiding something. He looked inside each Ed-i-Scope box to find nothing but broken glass shards, sand, and sticks.

"I knew it!"

He then ran to catch up with...

"Eddy!"


	2. Meet Alice

Meanwhile, at Leo J. Ryan Park, Alice was up in a tree, making a daisy crown, while her older sister, Mathilda was reading some history.

"Edwin and Morcar, the earls of Mercia and Northumbria declared for him, and even Stigand…"

Noticing her sister wasn't paying attention, Mathilda called out to her. "Alice!"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm listening." replied Alice as she put the finishing touches on her daisy crown and placed on top of her cat, Dinah.

"And even Stigand, the archbishop of Canterbury, agreed to meet with William and offer him the crown." Mathilda went on. "William's conduct at first was mo…."

Before she could continue, though, the daisy crown fell on here, which Dinah had swatted off of her head.

"Alice! Will you kindly pay attention to your history lesson?" said Mathilda, growing very annoyed.

"I'm sorry," replied Alice. "But how can one possibly pay attention to a book with no pictures in it?"

"My dear child, there are a great many good books in this world without pictures." said Mathilda

"In this world perhaps." said Alice. "But in my world, the books would be nothing but pictures."

"Your world?" Mathilda let out of scoff. "Huh, what a bunch of nonsense. Now, where was I? Ah, yes."

"Nonsense?" Alice recalled, hardly listening to her sister. "That's it, Dinah! If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't. And contrariwise, what it is, it wouldn't be, and what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?"

Dinah only meowed.

"In my world, you wouldn't say 'meow.'" said Alice. "You'd say 'Yes, Miss Alice.'"

"Meow!"

"Oh, but you would!" said Alice as she picked up her little kitty and walked over to a field of daisies. "You'd be just like people, Dinah, and all the other animals too. Why, in my world…

 _Cats and rabbits_  
 _Would reside in fancy little houses_  
 _And be dressed in shoes and hats and trousers_  
 _In a world of my own_

 _All the flowers_  
 _Would have very extra special powers_  
 _They would sit and talk to me for hours_  
 _When I'm lonely in a world of my own_

 _There'd be new birds_  
 _Lots of nice and friendly howdy-do birds_  
 _Everyone would have a dozen bluebirds_  
 _Within that world of my own_

 _I could listen to a babbling brook_  
 _And hear a song that I could understand_  
 _I keep wishing it could be that way_  
 _Because my world would be a wonderland_

As she finished singing, Alice heard some munching coming her way. She turned to see the Eds crossing the street, sucking on some tasty jawbreakers.

"How can something so rotten taste so good?" asked Double D.

"When someone else coughs up for it, that's how." replied Eddy, who was just about to suck on his own jawbreaker when Alice walked up behind him.

"Excuse me."

Eddy jumped back upon hearing her voice, but as he did so, he lost his grip on his jawbreaker, which fell into the water.

"Oh, great! Now look what you made me do."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but-"

"Sorry, nothin'." interrupted Eddy. "You owe me a new jawbreaker."

"Eddy, that's no way to speak to a lady." said Double D.

"Well, it's nice to see that one of you has some manners." said Alice, who curtsyed to the Eds. "My name is Alice and this is my cat, Dinah."

"Hey, Ed." said Eddy. "Get a load of the new girl on the block."

"Where?" asked Ed, looking the other way.

Annoyed, Eddy slapped him on the back of his head and pointed to Alice.

"Oh! Hello, Alice. My name's Ed."

"And I'm Eddy."

Alice turned to Double D. "And you must be...Ed too."

"Oh, just call me Double D."

"Well, it's a pleasure meeting you." said Alice as she curtseyed again. "And I'm sorry you lost your candy...uh, Eddy."

"Ah, don't sweat it, doll face." said Eddy. "I still have a $1.75 left if you want a jawbreaker."

"Well, that's very kind of you, but..."

Before Alice could continue, another voice rang out.

"Hey, dorks!"

It was Kevin, and with him were the cul-de-sac kids whom Eddy has scammed.

"What's the big idea giving us fake kaleidoscopes?" demaned Sarah.

"What are ya talking about?" asked Eddy. "These Ed-i-Scopes are a hundred percent realistic."

"Oh, yeah? Then how do you explain this?" asked Kevin as he opened his Ed-i-Scope box, revealing glass shards.

"I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen." explained Double D before Eddy covered his mouth.

"What a sense of humor you have, sockhead." he said.

"I wasn't trying to be humorous, Eddy." said Double D as he removed Eddy's hand from his mouth.

"That's enough!" said Kevin as he rolled his sleeves. "This time, you're really gonna get it."

"Wait till I get my hands on you, Ed." sneered Sarah.

Eddy turned to Alice. "You know, a little voice inside of me is saying, 'I oughta slug ya."

"What?" said Alice.

"But I can barely hear that voice," Eddy went on. "Because an even louder voice is screaming _'RUN FOR IT!'"_

"It was nice meeting you, Alice. " said Double D as he ran off with Eddy and Ed while the cul-de-sac kids gave chase.

"Rolf will make you pay for this!" Rolf called out to the Eds.

"Save some for me and Plank!" Jonny called out to Rolf.

Alice knew she had to help the Eds before they get pulverized.

"Come on, Dinah." she said to her cat. "We'll head them off at Sea Cloud Park."


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole

The Eds ran past the Charter Square Shopping Center and up to a path that lead to Sea Cloud Park, but as they turned a corner, two hands popped out of the bushes and pulled them in just before the cul-de-sac kids came charging through.

Once they were gone, Eddy popped his head out of the bush.

"What the heck just happened?" he asked.

"It appears that somebody offered us sanctuary." said Double D. "The question is, who or what could've done ths selfless deed?"

"That would be me." said Alice as she popped out of the bush.

"Alice!" Ed shouted with glee as he sqeezed her tight.

However, seeing Alice made Eddy angry.

 _"You!"_ he shouted. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?" repeated Alice. "How is this my fault when I had nothing to do with it?"

"Then how'd you explain the angry mob?" asked Eddy.

"All I did was save your life!" said Alice.

"Yeah, thanks for that. I'll log that away. Now scram!"

"Eddy, is that any way to treat a lady?" asked Double D.

"Nobody cares about what you think, sockhead!" Eddy said rudely.

"You are so ungrateful." said Double D. "Don't you care about anyone but yourself?"

"No and I never will!"

As Eddy and Double D kept on arguing, Dinah spotted something in the distance.

She meowed to get everyone's attention.

"Hey, stay out of this, cat!" snapped Eddy.

"Oh, Dinah." said Alice. "It's just a rabbit with a waistcoat...and a watch!"

And indeed, there was. From a distance, Alice and the Eds saw a white rabbit, fully clothed, looking at his pocket watch.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers!" shrieked the White Rabbit. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

"Now this is curious." said Alice. "What could a rabbit possibly be late for?"

Upon seeing the White Rabbit, Ed felt the urge to hug him.

"Ed must touch bunny rabbit!" he said as he ran off after the White Rabbit.

Double D and Eddy realized what would happen if Ed touched a rabbit.

"No, Ed!"

They ran off after him, with Alice not far behind.

* * *

"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!" The White Rabbit rang out. "No time to say 'Hello,' goodbye! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!"

"Ed must really love rabbits." said Alice.

"But he fails to realize he's allergic to them." reminded Double D.

"He's what?" asked Alice.

"No time to explain." said Double D. "We have to stop him."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I'm overdue!" The White Rabbit called out. "I'm really in a stew! No time to say 'Goodbye,' hello! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

Then he disappeard through a rabbit hole just before Ed could catch up to him, only to have Double D and Eddy pounce on him.

"Ed, stop!" said Double D. "You're allergic to rabbits, remember?"

"Aw, shucks. Sorry, guys." said Ed. "I guess I forgot."

"Yeah, no kidding." commented Eddy.

That's when Double D noticed Alice crwaling inside the rabbit hole.

"Uh, Alice, we really shouldn't be doing this." he called out to her.

"Why not?" asked Alice.

"Well, we haven't been invited." replied Double D as he and his friends crawled after her. "And curiosity often kills the cat."

"Meow?"

"Oh, no offense, Di-Nyaaaa-aaah! Nyaaaa-aaah! Nyaaaa-aaah! Nyaaaa-aaah!"

Double D, Ed and Eddy tumbled down the edge of a cliff towards a black hole as Dinah waved goodbye at them.

* * *

Thinking fast, Double D pulled out an umbrella out of his pocket and flung it open.

Ed and Eddy held on to him tightly as they floated all the way down the hole, which grew darker and darker.

"I'm scared, guys." he said.

"No worries, Ed." said Double D. "We just have to find the light switch."

"There's one." said Eddy as he flicked on the lamp light, revealing an endless wall with furniture all around it.

"My, how quaint." said Double D. "It almost feels like home."

"Yeah, if you live in space." commented Eddy.

Noticing a table with books, Double D plucked one and started to read it when all three Eds found themselves sitting on a couch.

"I could get use to this." said Eddy, already making himself uncomfortable, but not for long, for the Eds found themselves sprung out of the couch.

Just as before, Ed and Eddy held on to Double D as they floated down towards Alice, her dress inflated to look like an umbrella.

"What do we do now, Alice?" asked Ed.

"Hmm." thought Alice. "What if we should fall right through the center of the earth…"

As she spoke, her dress deflated, sending her tumbling for a split second, then inflated again.

"And come out the other side, where people walk upside down." Alice concluded.

Just then, the Eds, having been stuck at the center together, came tumbling down on her as they reached the end of the rabbit hole where they found the White Rabbit.

"Hug a bunny, hug a bunny!" Ed said to himself as he ran after the White Rabbit.

"Oh, dear. Here we go again." Double D said to himself as he, Eddy and Alice caught up to Ed, who then said. "Where'd the bunny go?"

That's when they heard a door close.

Alice and the Eds walked up to the door, only to open one door after another which lead to...


	4. How to Get Through the Door

...a large hallway!

"Curiouser and curiouser." Alice said to herself.

She and the Eds spotted a tiny door on the wall.

Maybe the White Rabbit went through here.

Eddy removed the curtains and tried to open the door, only to hear the Doorknob groan in pain.

Eddy jumped back in fright when he saw what happened.

"Did that doorknob just..."

"I say," said the Doorknob. "You gave me quite a turn."

"Guess I didn't know my..." said Eddy.

"Say, that's a good one." chuckled the Doorknob, ignoring Eddy. "Doorknob, turn?"

"Uh, Mr. Doorknob?" said Double D, trying to get the Doorknob's attention.

"Well, one good turn deserves another!" the Doorknob before looking up at Alice and the Eds. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, my friends and I are looking for a white rabbit." said Alice. "So, um, if you don't mind…"

"Uh? Oh!"

The Doorknob opened his keyhole mouth for Alice and the Eds to look outside.

"There he is!" shouted Eddy. "Let's go get him!"

"Sorry, you're much too big." reminded the Doorknob. "Simply impassible."

"I think you mean 'impossible.'" said Double D.

"No, impassible. Nothing's impossible!" said the Doorknob. "Why don't you try the bottle on the table?"

"What table?" asked Eddy, right before a glass table appeared in front of him. "Oh, that table."

"Read the directions," instructed the Doorknob. "And directly, you'll be directed in the right direction."

Alice and the Eds looked at the bottle. There was a note tied to it. It said _"Drink Me."_

"Hmmm, better look first." said Alice, examing the bottle. "For if one drinks much from a bottle marked 'poison', it's almost certain to disagree with one, sooner or later."

"I beg your pardon?" asked the Doorknob.

"I was just giving out some good advice." said Alice as she took the first sip. "Hmm, tastes like, uh…cherry tart."

Double D took the next sip. "Custard…"

Then Eddy. "Pineapple…"

Then Ed. "Roast chicken!"

"Goodness!" exclaimed Alice upon seeing that she and the Eds had shrunk.

"What happened to us?" asked Eddy

"Ho ho ho ho!" laughed the Doorknob. "You almost went out like candles."

"But look! We're just the right size!" said Alice as she reached for the Doorknob, who moved back.

"Oh, no use!" he said. "I forgot to tell you...I'm locked!"

"Oh, no!" groaned Alice.

"Uh, but of course, uh, you've got the key, so…"

"What key?" asked Alice and the Eds

"Now, don't tell me you've left it up there!"

At that moment, a key magically appeared at the table.

"Oh, come on!" exclaimed Eddy as he tried to climb up to the top, only to slide back down to the floor.

"Please tell us you have a plan B." Double D asked the Doorknob, who replied. "How's _this_ for a plan B?"

At that moment, a tiny box appeared. Inside it were tiny treats, every one of them saying, _"Eat Me."_

"Allow me," said Alice as she took the first treat. "For goodness knows what this will do."

Just then, Alice began to grow and grow and grow all the way up to the ceiling.

As she grew, her giant foot shoved the Eds towards the door.

The Doorknob tried to say something, but could not due to Alice's humongous foot.

"What did you say?"

"I said, 'A little of that went a long way!'" laughed the Doorknob.

Eddy laughed with as well upon hearing his joke.

"Well, I don't think it's so funny!" said Alice. "Now...now I shall never get home!"

A huge tear trickled down Alice's cheek and splashed on Eddy.

"Oh, come on now. Crying won't help." assured the Doorknob.

"I know," whimpered the Doorknob. But I...I...I just can't help myself!"

"It's raining tears!" shouted Ed as Alice's tears came falling down, flodding the room.

"Hey, this won't do!" exclaimed the Doorknob. "This won't do at all!"

"Alice, stop!" Doubled D called out. "You're making us drown!"

Just then, a huge wave splashed on the Eds, making them go through the keyhole.

"Oh look!" cried out the Doorknob. "The bottle, the bottle…"

Alice picked up the bottle with her massive hand and drank from it again.

She then shrunk to her previous size and fell inside the bottle.

"Oh, dear." she said to herself, upon seeing the room filled with water from her tears. "I do wish I hadn't cried so much."

* * *

Alice rode the ocean of tears through the keyhole where she heard someone singing from a distance.

 _Oh, a sailor's life is_  
 _The life for me_  
 _How I love to sail o'er_  
 _The bounding sea_  
 _And I never, never,_  
 _Ever do a thing about the weather_  
 _For the weather never_  
 _Ever does a thing for me!_

The singing was coming from a large birds, sailing across the ocean with two other birds.

 _Oh, a sailor's life is the life for me_  
 _Tiddle-ee-um pom pom_  
 _Deedle dum dum dee..._

"Ahoy! And other nautical expressions!" said the large bird. "Land ho, by Jove!"

"Where away, Dodo?" asked a parrot.

"Dodo?" repeated Alice.

"Three points to starboard." replied the Dodo. "Follow me, me hearties! Have you at port no time at all now!"

"Uh, Mr. Dodo, please!" Alice called out. "Please help me!"

But the Dodo was already gone.

Alice turned to see another parrot, an owl, and a pelican paddling away.

"Uh, pardon me, but uh, would you mind helping me? Please?"

She then spotted five lobsters rowing together.

"Yoo-ho! Yoo-ho! Help me! Please!"

Just then, a wave capsized the bottle, which came back up.

To her surprise, Alice saw Ed inside wth her.

"Hi, Alice!"

Eddy and Double D tried to pull Ed up to their boat, which was actually Double D's umbrella, when all three of them and Alice heard singing coming from land.

 **All:** _Forward, backward, inward, outward  
_ _Come and join the chase!  
_ _Nothing could be drier_  
 _Than a jolly caucus-race._

 _Backward, forward, outward, inward  
_ _Bottom to the top,  
_ _Never a beginning_  
 _There can never be a stop_

 **Dodo:** _To skipping, hopping, tripping, clopping  
_ _Fancy free and gay,  
_ _I started it tomorrow,_  
 _but I'll finish yesterday._

 **All:** _Round and round and round we go  
_ _And dance forevermore,  
_ _Once we were behind  
_ _But now we find we are be-_

 **Dodo:** _Forward, backward, inward, outward,  
_ _Come and join the chase!_  
 **All:** _Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus-race_

As the Eds helped Alice out of her bottle, another wave came through, sending all four of them to land, where they were trampled by the many animals running around in a circle.

"I say!" exclaimed the Dodo. "You'll never get dry that way!"

"Get dry?" repeated Eddy.

"Have to run with the others!" explained the Dodo. "First rule of the Caucus Race, you know!"

"Caucus Race?" Eddy repeated before another wave sent him running along.

"That's better!" said the Dodo. "Have you dry in no time now!"

"No one can ever get dry this way!" said Double D as he ran along as well.

"Nonsense! I am as dry as a bone already."

The Dodo then turned to the animals.

"All right, chaps! Let's head now! Look lively!"

Another wave splashed onto shore, revealing...

"The White Rabbit!" exclaimed Alice.

He had ridden the ocean aboard his own umbrella.

The White Rabbit looked at his pocket watch again. "Oh, my goodness! I'm late! I'm late!"

"I never thought I'd say this," said Eddy. "But, get him, Ed!"


	5. Of Tweedles and Oysters

The Eds and Alice ran towards a nearby forest, but there was no sign of the White Rabbit.

Eddy looked around. "Now, where did that screwy wabbit get to?"

"Uh, wrong cartoon*, Eddy." said Double D.

"Ah, shut up and start looking." replied Eddy. "That rabbit's gotta be here somewhere."

So they did, unaware that they were being watched by two men wearing schoolboy uniforms.

"See anything, Sockhead?" asked Eddy.

Double D looked through the bushes. "Hardly."

"Ed?"

"Nothing in here, Eddy." reported Ed as he looked inside a tree.

"I wonder." Alice said to herself as she crawled inside a log.

The two men clippity-clopped through the log just as Alice popped out of the other end.

"Any sign of the rabbit, Blondie?" asked Eddy.

"No," replied Alice. "I suppose he must have…"

She then stopped short upon seeing the two men in front of her. "Oh! Why, what peculiar little figures!"

Double D examined one of the men's shirts. "Tweedle Dee…"

"And Tweedle Dum!" added Ed as he touched Tweedle Dum, who let out a honk.

"If you think we're wax-works, you ought to pay, you know!" he said, before hitting his brother who honked as well

"Contrariwise, if you think we're alive, you ought to speak to us!" said Tweedle Dee as he hit his brother.

Then both Tweedles performed a little dance while honking each other.

"That's logic!" they said together.

"Well, there's an idea." said Eddy. "Let's _logic_ our way outta here."

"That makes no sense, Eddy." said Double D.

But as Eddy started to leave, the Tweedles stopped him in his tracks.

"You're beginning backwards!" said Tweedle Dee.

"Aye," agreed Tweedle Dum. "The first thing in a visit is to say...

 _How d'ye do and shake hands_  
 _Shake hands_  
 _Shake hands_  
 _How d'ye do and shake hands_  
 _State your name and business_

"That's manners." said both Tweedles.

"Now you tell me." smirked Eddy.

"Well, forgive us for being rude," said Double D. "But we're following a white rabbit. So…"

Once again, the Tweedles blocked their path.

"You can't go yet!" said Tweede Dee.

"No, the visit has just started!." added Tweedle Dum.

"I'm very sorry, but..." began Alice before the Tweedles cut her off, asking. "Would you like to play 'hide-and-seek?' Or 'Button-Button, Who's Got the Button?'"

"No way." said Eddy.

"If you stay long enough we might have a battle!" said the Tweedles as they begin to punch each other.

"That's very kind of you," said Alice. "But we best be going."

"Why?" asked the Tweedles.

"Because we're following a white rabbit!" explained Alice.

"Why?" The Tweedles asked again.

"Well, I...I'm curious to know where he is going!"

"Ohhhh, she's curious!" Tweedle Dum said to his brother, who asked. "The oysters were curious too, weren't they?"

"Aye," said Tweedle Dum. "And you remember what happened to them…"

"Poor things!" sobbed both brothers.

"What did happen to the oysters?" asked Ed.

"Oh, you wouldn't be interested." said the Tweedles.

"But we are." said Double D.

"Oh, no." replied the Tweedles. "You're in much, too much of a hurry!"

"Well, perhaps we could spare a little time." said Alice.

"We could?" asked Eddy

"You could?" repeated the Tweedles. "Great!"

The Tweedles sat the Eds and Alice down on a log and began to tell the story of...

"'The Walrus and the Carpenter!'" announced Tweedle Dee.

"Or 'The Story of the Curious Oysters!'" added Tweedle Dum as he began to sing.

Tweedle Dum:  
 _The sun was shining on the sea_  
 _Shining with all his might_

Tweedle Dee:  
 _He did his very best to make_  
 _The billows smooth and bright_

Tweedle Dum:  
 _And this was odd because it was_

Both:  
 _The middle of the night_

* * *

The Tweedles imagined themselves as the sun and moon overlooking a sandy beach where...

Tweedle Dee:  
 _The Walrus and the Carpenter_  
 _Were walking close at hand_

Tweedle Dum:  
 _The beach was wide  
_ _From side to side_  
 _But much too full of sand_

Carpenter:  
 _Mr. Walrus!_

Tweedle Dee:  
 _Said the Carpenter_

Carpenter:  
 _My brain begins to perk_  
 _We'll sweep this clear_  
 _In 'alf a year_  
 _If you don't mind the work_

"Work?!" coughed the Walrus. " _The time has come..."_

Tweedle Dee:  
 _The Walrus said_

Walrus:  
 _To talk of other things_  
 _Of shoes and ships and sealing wax_  
 _Of cabbages and kings_  
 _And why the sea is boiling hot_  
 _And whether pigs have wings_  
 _Calloo-Callay_  
 _No work today!_  
 _We're cabbages and kings_

The Walrus then used the Carpenter's hammer to pry his friend out of the sand.

The Carpenter landed head-first in the water, where he spotted a family of oysters hiding themselves in fear.

The Carpenter pulled himself up and whistled to the Walrus that he has found food.

The Walrus licked his lips with hunger and hurried to the edge, but stopped short upon seeing the Carpenter with hammer in his hand.

He conked his friend on the head with his cane and walked into the water.

Walrus:  
 _Oh, uh, Oysters, come and walk with us_  
 _The day is warm and bright_  
 _A pleasant walk_  
 _A pleasant talk_  
 _Would be a sheer delight_

Then the Carpenter poked his head into the water and added...

 _Yes, should we get hungry on the way_  
 _We'll stop and, uh, have a bite_

The Walrus cleared his throat angrily as he hit the Carpenter with his cane.

Tweedle Dum:  
 _But Mother Oyster winked her eye_  
 _And shook her heavy head_  
 _She knew too well this was no time_  
 _To leave her Oyster bed_

Mother Oyster:  
 _The sea is nice,_  
 _Take my advice_  
 _And stay right here_

Tweedle Dee:  
 _Mum said_

Walrus: Yes, yes, of course, of course, but, uh, ha, ha!

 _The time has come, my little friends_  
 _To talk of other things_  
 _Of shoes and ships and sealing wax_  
 _Cabbages and kings_  
 _And why the sea is boiling hot_  
 _And whether pigs have wings, ha ha_  
 _Callo-Callay_  
 _Come, run away_  
 _We're the cabbages and kings!_

Then, using his cane like a flute, the Walrus led the little oysters out of the ocean and into a makeshift restaurant the Carpenter had just built.

* * *

Once everyone was seated, the Walrus looked around. "Well, now, uh, let me see..."

Then, he noticed the Carpenter, already eager to eat.

"Ah, a loaf of bread is what we chiefly need!" said the Walrus.

As the Carpenter hurried to the kitchen, the Walrus scooped up a few oysters. But before he could eat them, the Carpenter popped his head out of the kitchen.

"Listen, how 'bout some pepper and salt and vinegar, eh?" he asked the Walrus, who had just put the oysters down and picked up a menu.

"Well, yes, yes, splendid idea, ha ha!" he chuckled. "Very good, indeed."

Once the Carpenter had gone back to the kitchen, the Walrus placed the menu down.

"Now, if you're ready, Oysters, dear," he chucked wickedly. "We can begin the feed."

"Feed?!" repeated the oysters.

"Oh, yes!" sneered the Walrus as he scooped them up.

Walrus:  
 _The time has come, my little friends_  
 _To talk of food and things_

Carpenter:  
 _Of peppercorns and mustard seeds_  
 _And other seasonings!_  
 _We'll mix 'em all together_  
 _In a sauce that's fit for kings_  
 _Calloo-Callay_  
 _We'll eat today_  
 _Like cabbages and kings!_

The Carpenter whistled to himself as he brought a tray over to the table, where the Walrus was drying his tears.

Walrus:  
 _I, uh..I...I weep for you. I...(hiccup)...oh, excuse me_  
 _I deeply sympathize_  
 _For I;ve enjoyed your company,_  
 _Oh, much more than you realize_

Carpenter:  
 _Little Oysters? Little Oysters?_

Tweedle Dee:  
 _But answer, there came none_

Tweedle Dum:  
 _And this was scarcely odd because_

Both:  
 _They'd been eaten_  
 _Every one!_

The Walrus chuckled weakly as he tried to sneak out of the resturant, but upon seeing the angry Carpenter approaching him with his hammer, he blurted out. "The time has come!"

Then he ran as fast as he could, with the Carpenter in hot pursuit.

Tweedle Dee and Dum:  
 _We're cabbages and kings!_  
 _The End!_

* * *

"That was a very sad story." said Alice.

"Aye, and there's a moral to it." said the Tweedles.

"Oh yes, a very good moral," agreed Alice. "If you happen to be an oyster."

"All right, storytime's over." said Eddy as he started to walk away. "Let's keep going."

"Another recitation…" said the Tweedles as they made Eddy sit back down.

"Hey, wait a minute!"

"Entitled 'Father William!'" The Twiddles went on. "First verse;

 _'You are old Father William,'_  
 _The young man said_  
 _'And your hair has_  
 _Become very white_  
 _And yet you_ _incessantly_  
 _Stand on your head_  
 _Do you think that your age is right, is right_  
 _Do you think that your age is right? '_

 _'Well, in me youth,'_  
 _Father William replied to his son_  
 _'I'd do it again and again'_

None of the Tweedles that Alice and the Eds quietly snuck away deeper into the forest while they were singing.

* * *

Back at Sea Cloud Park in Foster City, Kevin looked inside each stall in the mens' restroom, swatting open each door with a baseball bat, which he also used to bang on one of the toilets, but...

"No dorks in here." he concluded, then called out. "You find anything, Rolf?"

"Not yet, Kevin." replied Rolf, who had his ear to the ground when he heard someone, who was part of the mob, trip.

"I must have silence!" demanded Rolf, who picked up some dirt and listened.

"The soil speaks to me." he announced. "It tells me 'Rolf! The Eds Boys are fifty paces towards the sun...cooking beets!'"

"Are you sure?" asked Sarah.

"Foolish youth. The soil knows all." assured Rolf.

"All right. Follow me!" said Kevin as he led the mob further into the park.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 ***-The wrong cartoon Double D was referring to is "Looney Tunes," which will be part of one of my future crossover stories, "Bugs 'n' Daffy's Quest for Camelot."**


	6. Alice the Giant

"Well, that's ten minutes of my life I'll never get back." said Eddy as he and the others traveled further into the forest.

"I like them." said Ed. "They were fun."

"I'll admit," said Double D. "They were at times infantile like you two."

Eddy grumbled at that comment as Double D went on. "But they are very good at storytelling."

The Eds and Alice came to the end of the forest, where they could see a tiny cottage in the distance.

"Now I wonder who lives here." said Alice.

* * *

The friends walked up to the cottage, where they heard a familiar voice from inside.

"Mary Ann! Drat that girl. Where did she put 'em? Mary Ann!"

"What a coinkydink!" exclaimed Eddy.

"The rabbit!" gasped Alice.

The White Rabbit hurried down the stairs and out the door as he said to himself, "No use, can't wait. I'm awfully late! Oh, me. Oh, my. Oh, me. Oh, my."

"Excuse me, sir," Alice called out. "But...but I've been trying to…"

"Why, Mary Ann!" interrupted the White Rabbit. "What are you doing out here?"

"She ain't Mary Ann." said Eddy.

"Don't just do something, stand there!" ordered the White Rabbit, ignoring Eddy. "No, no! Go, go! Go get my gloves! I'm late!"

"Late for what?" asked Double D.

"That's just what I…" Alice began, but the White Rabbit cut her off, blowing on his bugle. "My gloves, at once! do you hear?"

"Sheesh, that rabbit's as bossy as your sister, Ed." said Eddy.

* * *

Alice and the Eds looked inside the White Rabbit's bedroom as Alice said to herself. "Hmmm, now let me see. If I were a rabbit, where would I keep my gloves?"

As she looked through a drawer, Alice saw a cookie jar. The words, "Eat Me," were written on each cookie.

"Oh! Thank you." said Alice as she picked up a cookie. "Don't mind if I do."

She took a nibble then resumed looking for the White Rabbit's gloves, unaware that she was starting to grow.

But Ed had noticed.

"Oh, no! Not again!" he shouted.

* * *

Outside, the White Rabbit was starting to become impatient. He hurried up the stairs inside his house and opened his bedroom door.

"Now you see here, Mary Ann…"

Just then, he and the Eds found themselves riding Alice's huge foot towards the front door.

"Ed, get the door!" shouted Eddy.

Ed jumped towards the door and opened it just as Alice's foot went through.

Once outside, the White Rabbit and Eds saw that Alice, once again humongous, was stuck inside the house.

"Good Lord!" exclaimed Double D.

"Help! Monster!" hollered the White Rabbit. "Help, assistance!"

He blew on his bugle as he ran off for help.

As he watched Alice trying to break free from the White Rabbit's house, Eddy started to laugh like crazy.

"What's so funny?" asked Alice from inside the house.

"There's _nothing_ funny about a young lady's unfortunate predicament, Eddy." scolded Double D.

Eddy let out a scoff. "Says you."

That's when they heard the White Rabbit's voice. "A monster! A monster, Dodo! In my house, Dodo!"

"Oh, whoop-de-doo." Eddy said sarcastically.

The White Rabbit had just called on the Dodo to overlook the situation as he went on complaining.

"Oh my poor little bitty house…"

"Steady. Steady, old chap." assured the Dodo. "Can't be as bad as all that, you know."

"Oh my poor roof and rafters, all my walls and…" the White Rabbit went on until they got to his house. "There it is!"

The Dodo's eyes literally popped out when he saw the house with Alice inside. "By Jove!"

"If I may interject, Mr. Dodo." said Double D. "That's not a monster. That's our friend, Alice."

"She ain't _my_ friend." said Eddy.

Ed hit Eddy on the elbow as the Dodo walked up to the house.

"I see. Extraordinary situation, but, uh…"

"But...but...but...but...but what?" asked the White Rabbit.

The Dodo blew on his hankerchief.

"But I have a very simple solution!" he finally said.

Alice was quite relieved to hear that. "Thank goodness!"

"Wha...wha...what is it?" asked the White Rabbit.

The Dodo blew on his handkerchief again.

"Simply pull her out the chimney."

"Yes!" agreed the White Rabbit. "G-g-go on, go on! Pull it out!"

"Who? Me? Don't be ridiculous!" said the Dodo. "What we need is, uh…"

As the Dodo tried to think, he heard whistling coming from...

"A lizard with a ladder!" he concluded.

"Hmm?"

The White Rabbit turned around.

"Oh! Bill! Bill! Eh, we need a lazzerd with a lizard, a lizard a bb…b…can you help us?"

Bill saluted as he said. "At your service, guv'nor."

The Dodo walked up to Bill.

"Bill, my lad. Have you ever been down a chimney?" he asked.

"Why, guv'nor, I've been down more chimneys…"

That was all the Dodo needed to here.

"Excellent, excellent. You just pop down the chimney, and haul that giant girl out of there."

"Right-o, guv'nor!" said Bill as he climbed up the ladder, but not before looking inside the window, where Alice's large eye is.

"Blimey!"

Bill shrieked and started to go down the ladder, but the Dodo just wrapped the terrified lizard in his arms and walked up the ladder, cradling him.

"Bill, lad, you're passing up a golden opportunity!" said the Dodo.

"I am?"

"You can be famous!"

"I can?"

"Of course!" said the Dodo as he climbed up to the top of the house and placed Bill inside the chimney. "There's a brave lad! In you go now. Nothing to it, old boy. Simply tie your tail around the giantess' neck and drag her out!"

"But...but...but, guv'nor!"

But the Dodo just shook his hand. "Good luck, Bill!"

Then he shoved the poor lizard down the chimney.

* * *

Black soot filled the room where Alice was.

Fearing that she was about to sneeze, everyone ducked in cover.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah…choo!"

The sneeze was so huge, Bill popped out of the chimney and flew straight up to the sky, never to be seen again.

"Well...there goes Bill." said the Dodo.

"Oh, well. We tried." said Eddy. "Let's get out of here."

"Eddy!" said Double D, who knew Eddy was trying to make an excuse to get back home.

"Perhaps we should try a more energetic remedy." said the Dodo as he lit a match.

"Yes, anything, anything. But hurry!" agreed the White Rabbit as he pointed at his pocket watch.

"Now, I...I think we should, uh…"

"Yes, come on, come on, yes, yes." said Double D.

"I suggest we, uh…"

As the Dodo tried to think, the lit match burned his finger.

"D'oh!"

As he looked at his burnt finger, a idea struck.

"By Jove! That's it! We'll burn the house down!"

"Yes," giggled the White Rabbit. "Burn the house…what?!"

"Oh, no!" protested Alice.

"Ho, ho! But we must!" said the Dodo.

 **Dodo:**  
 _Oh, we'll smoke the blighter out  
We'll put the beast to rout  
Some kindling, just a stick or two  
Ah, this bit of rubbish ought to do_

"Oh, my." said Double D upon seeing a grandfather clock shatter into rubble.

 **Dodo:**  
 _We'll smoke the blighter out!  
We'll smoke the monster out!_

"This is fun!" shouted Ed as he pulled a bird house out of the ground.

"Not my beautiful bird house!" shrieked the White Rabbit.

 **Dodo:**  
 _Oh, we'll roast the blighter's toes  
We'll toast the bounder's nose  
Just fetch that gate  
We'll make it clear  
That monsters aren't welcome here!_

The White Rabbit did as he was told as he said to myself. "Oh, dear. Oh, me. Oh, my."

"A match?" asked the Dodo.

The White Rabbit pulled out a match from his pcoket and handed it to the Dodo, who struck it on Eddy's head and lit the rubble on fire.

 **Dodo:**  
 _Without a single doubt!  
We'll smoke the monster out!_

 **White Rabbit:**  
 _We'll smoke the monster out...!_

The White Rabbit stopped short when he saw his stuff burning.

"Oh, no! My poor house and furniture!" he shouted.

"Good Lord, what have he done?" panicked Double D.

Alice was the only one who didn't panic for she spotted...

"A garden! Perhaps if I eat something, it will make me grow smaller…"

Upon seeing Alice's huge hand trying to grab a carrot, the White Rabbit rushed over to his garden to protect it. But Alice has plucked him up while he was holding onto the carrot ane shouting. "Ahhhh! Oh, let go! Help!"

"I'm sorry, but I must eat something!" said Alice.

"Not me, you...you...you...you...you barbarian!"

But Alice just chomped on the carrot, which made her shrink down to the size she was back in the hallway.

While hurrying downstairs, the White Rabbit tripped and fell head-long to the floor, where he pulled out his pocket watch.

"Ah! I'm late!" he shrieked as he rushed out of the house. "Oh dear, I'm here, I should be there! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

"Hey, get back here!" shouted Eddy as he ran after the White Rabbit.

"I say, do you have a match?" asked the Dodo.

"Find your own matches, dodo brian!" snapped Eddy. "Come on, get that rabbit!"

So the Eds ran after the White Rabbit, unaware that Alice was not with them.

Alice squeezed her way out through the door.

"Wait!" she called out. "Please wait!"

"Ah, young lady! Do you have a match?" asked the Dodo.

"No, I...I'm sorry, but…Mr. Rabbit!"

So Alice ran after the White Rabbit and Eds while the Dodo said to himself, "No cooperation, no cooperation at all. Oh, well. Can't have monsters about! Jolly will have to carry on alone!"


	7. So Much for a Golden Afternoon

Alice tried to catch up with the Eds as they chased after the White Rabbit. "Wait! Please! Just a minute!"

But the Eds were so far away, they could neither see nor hear her.

"Oh, dear." Alice said to herself. "I'll never catch up to them while I'm this small."

As she spoke, she saw some familiar insects flying past her and curl up together, forming a loaf of bread.

"What curious butterflies!" exclaimed Alice.

"You mean bread-and-butterflies." said a voice.

"Oh, yes, of course, I… hmm?"

Alice turned around to find herself in a garden full of flowers.

"Now who do you suppose…"

As she looked around, another strange insect flew towards her and whinnied.

Alice was amazed with what she saw.

"Ah, a horse fly! I mean, a...a rocking horse fly!"

"Naturally!" said the voice.

"I beg your pardon, but, uh…did you..." Aice began, pointing at a rose. "Oh, that's nonsense. Flowers can't talk."

Just then, the rose began to move and said. "But of course we can talk, my dear."

"If there's anyone worth talking to..." added an iris.

"Or about!" giggled a daisy.

"And we sing too!" said the pansies.

"You do?" asked Alice.

"Oh, yes." said one of the tulips. "Would you like to hear _'Tell It to the Tulips?'"_

"No, let's sing about us!" said the larkspur.

"We know one about the shy little violets…"

"Oh, no, not that old thing!" said the first lily

"Let's do _'Lovely Lily in the Valley!'"_ said the second daisy.

"How about _'The Daisies in the…'"_

"Oh, she wouldn't like that!" interrupted the lilac.

"Girls! We shall sing _'Golden Afternoon.'_ " said the rose. "That's about all of us!"

Alice had helped herself to one of the leaves to sit on like a chair as the rose instructed. "Sound your A, Lily!"

 **Lily:** _Laaaa…_

 **Pansies:** _Mimimimi…_

 **Daisy:** _Lalalala…_

 **Iris:** _Hahahahahahaha…_

 **Dandelions:** _Poem, poem poem, poem poem poem poem poem…._

 **Flowers:** _Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips_  
 _And the sun is like a toy balloon_  
 _There are get up in the morning glories_  
 _In the golden afternoon_

 _There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside_  
 _Strings of violets are all in tune_  
 _Tiger lilies love the dandelions_  
 _In the golden afternoon_  
 _(The golden afternoon)_

 _There are dog and caterpillars and the copper centipede_  
 _Where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life they lead..._

 _You can learn a lot of things from the flowers_  
 _For especially in the month of June_  
 **White Rose:** _There's a wealth of happiness and romance_  
 _All in the golden afternoon_

The flowers then proceeded playing their musical instruments as the bread-and-butterflies escorted Alice to where the pansies were so she can sing with them.

 **Flowers:** _All in the golden afternoon_  
 _The golden afternoon..._

 **Alice:** _You can learn a lot of things from the flowers_  
 _For especially in the month of June_  
 _There's a wealth of happiness and romance_  
 _All in..._

She stopped short when she reached a high note, so the flowers took over for her.

 **Flowers:** _The golden afternoon!_  
 _Ah-ah-ah-_ _ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

The flowers then proceed with a percussion and cymbals finale.

* * *

"Oh, that was lovely." said Alice.

"Thank you, my dear." replied the rose.

"What kind of garden do you come from?" asked the daisy.

"Well, I don't come from any garden." said Alice.

"Oh, do you suppose she's a wild flower?" the daisy asked the iris.

"Oh, no. I'm not a wild flower." added Alice.

"Just what specie, or shall we say, genus, are you, my dear?" asked the rose.

"Well, I suppose you call me a genus, humanus, eh… Alice!"

"Ever seen an Alice with a blossom like that?" asked the daisy.

"Come to think of it, did you ever see an Alice?" added the iris

"Yes," agreed the daisy. "And did you notice her petals? What a peculiar color!"

"And no fragrance!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Just look at those stems!"

"Rather scrawny, I'd say."

"I think she's pretty!" said the rose bud.

"Quiet, bud!" said his mother.

"But I'm not a flower!"

"Aha! Just as I suspected!" said the iris, who whispered to the rose. "She's nothing but a common mobile vulgaris!"

"Oh, no!" cried the flowers.

"A common what?" asked Alice.

"To put it bluntly," explained the iris. "A weed!"

"I'm not a weed!"

"Well, you wouldn't expect her to admit it." one tulip said to the others.

"Can you imagine!" the lilac said to the lily.

"Well, goodness!" exclaimed the daisy.

"Don't let her stay here and go to seed!" panicked the other lily.

"Go on now!" said one of the flowers, shoving Alice, who tripped and fell next to the pansies, who said to her. "We don't want weeds in our bed!"

The flowers then shooed Alice away with their loud instruments. Even the tiger lilies and dandelions growled and meowed at her.

"Oh, all right, if that's the way you feel about it." said Alice. "If I were my right size, I could pick every one of you if I wanted to! And I'd guess that'd teach you!"

But as she turned to leave, two of the daffodils poured some water on Alice, who floated away from the garden aboard a leaf.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Eds were still looking for the White Rabbit, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?" asked Eddy impatiently as he ran past Double D. "When I find that stupid rabbit, I'm gonna..."

As he ran the other way, Eddy bumped on Ed.

Double D looked all around, but the White Rabbit was not his main concern.

"Where's Alice?" he asked.

"Wasn't she with you?" asked Eddy.

"I thought she was with _you!_ " said Double D. "Ed, have you seen Alice?"

Ed stood in shock when he realized Alice was not with them.

"Oh, no! Alice is lost!" he shouted as he ran furhter into the woods. "Say it ain't so!"

"Ed, this way!" Double D called out as he pointed at the other direction.

"How can you be so sure, sockhead?" asked Eddy.

"Because we left her back _there_." explained Double D as he ran off to find Alice.

Ed caught a hold of Eddy's shirt and tried to catch up to Double D.

"Here, Alice! Come here, girl!" he would call out.

"Ed!" shouted Eddy.


	8. Who R U?

"You can learn a lot of things from the flowers." Alice mumbled as she dried herself off. "Humph! Seems to me they could learn a few things about manners!"

When Alice looked up, she could see the sky covered with coloful clouds of smoke. But they weren't just your ordinary clouds. Those were smoke clouds of vowels A, E, I, O, U.

Alice followed the source of the clouds, which was a blue Caterpillar smoking on a hookah on top of a mushroom

 _"A, E, I, O, U. A, E, I, O, U. A, E, I, O, U."_ he would sing to himself. " _O. U, E, I, O, A. U, E, I, A. A, E, I, O, U."_

The Catepillar then noticed Alice staring up at him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Well, I...I...I hardly know, sir." said Alice. "I changed so many times since this morning, you see…"

"I do not see." interrupted the Caterpillar. "Explain yourself."

"Why, I'm afraid I can't explain myself, sir, because I'm not myself, you know."

"I do not know."

"Well, I can't put it anymore clearly for it isn't clear to me!"

"You?" asked the Caterpillar. "Who are you?"

"Well, don't you think you ought to tell me..."

Before Alice could continue, she found herself covered with a smoke cloud, which made her cough.

 _"...who_ you are first?" she said, resuming her sentence.

"Why?" asked the Caterpillar.

"Oh dear." said Alice as she sat down on another mushroom. "Everything is so confusing."

"It is not." said the Caterpillar.

"Well, it is to me."

"Why?"

"Well, I can't remember things as I used to, and…"

"Recite." interrupted the Caterpillar once more.

"Hmm? Oh! Oh, oh, yes, sir!" said Alice. "Um… how doth the little busy bee, improve each…"

"Stop!" interrupted the Caterpillar. "That is not spoken correcitically. It goes: _How…"_

This time, smoke didn't come out of his mouth. The Caterpillar realized two of his many hands were holding onto the hookah nozzle. He slapped them and puffed out some smoke as he recited _"How Doth the Little Crocodile."_

 _How doth the little crocodile_  
 _Improve his shining tail,_  
 _And pour the waters of the Nile_  
 _On every golden scale!_

 _How cheerfully he seems to grin_  
 _How neatly spreads his claws,_  
 _And welcomes little fishes in,_  
 _With gently smiling jaws!_

"Well, I must say, I've never heard it that way before." said Alice.

"I know." replied the Caterpillar as he puffed out some smoke. "I have improved it."

"Well," began Alice before another smoke cloud made her cough. "If you ask me…"

"You?" interrupted the Caterpillar. "Huh, who are you?"

As he spoke, more smoke clouds covered Alice, making her cough and sneeze.

Irritated with the Caterpillar's smoking, Alice stormed off past some leaves.

"Uh, you there! Little girl!" The Caterpillar called out. "Wait! Come back! I have something important to say!"

"Oh dear." Alice said to herself. "I wonder what he wants now."

* * *

She returned to the Catepillar's mushroom.

"Well?"

"Keep your temper!" said the Caterpillar.

"Is that all?" asked Alice.

"No." replied the Caterpillar. "Exacitically, what is your problem?"

"Well, it's exacitici...exaciti..." stuttered Alice. "Well, it's precisely this: I should like to be a little larger, sir."

"Why?" asked the Caterpillar.

"Well, after all, three inches is such a wretched height, and…"

Hearing what Alice said made the Caterpillar extremely angry as he turned pink with rage. "I am exacitically three inches high, and it is a very good height indeed!"

He then resmued smoking furiously, unaware that he was being covered by a large cloud of said smoke.

"But I'm not used to it." said Alice. "And you needn't... _shout!"_

As she did shout, the smoke cloud drifted awy, revealing the Caterpillar's skin, hands and shoes.

"Oh, dear."

Just then, Alice heard a familiar voice from up above. "By the way, I have a few more helpful hints."

It was the Caterpillar, who had turned into a butterfly.

"One side will make you grow taller…" he went on.

"One side of what?" asked Alice.

"…and the other side will make you grow shorter."

"The other side of what?"

The Caterpillar, flew towards Alice, turning red with anger and shouted. _"The mushroom, of_ _course!"_

Then he flew away past some plants, leaving Alice on top of the mushroom she was sitting on.


	9. The Return of Alice the Giant

Alice plucked out two pieces of the mushroom she was sitting on.

"Hmm. One side will make me grow… but which is which?" she said to herself. "Hmm. After all that's happened, I...I wonder if I…I don't care."

She then took a bite of one of the mushrooms.

"I'm tired of being only three inches high."

Just then, Alice began to grow and grow and grow until her head popped out of some trees.

On top of her head was a little bird who gasped upon seeing Alice's immense body.

"A serpent!" she shrieked. "Help! Help! Serpent! Serpent!"

"Oh, but please! Please!" pleaded Alice.

"Off with you! Shoo! Shoo! Go away!" snapped the bird. "Serpent! Serpent!"

"But I'm not a serpent!"

"So? Indeed? Then just what are you?"

"I'm just a little girl!" replied Alice

"Little? Ha, little?"

The bird laughed as Alice said. "Well, I am! I mean, I...I was."

"And, I suppose you don't eat eggs, either?"

"Yes, I do, but...but...but...but..."

"I knew it! I knew it!" interrupted the bird. "Serpent! Serpent!"

"Oh, for goodness sake!" said Alice as she looked at one of the mushroom pieces. "Hmmm… and the other side will…"

"The very idea!" the birds said to herself as she gathered up her eggs. "Spend all my time lying eggs, for serpents like her!"

Alice took a bite of the other mushroom, which made shrink back down to three inches.

As for the bird, she and her nest tumbled down to a branch where she managed to collect her eggs from falling.

* * *

"Goodness." said Alice. "I wonder if I'll ever get the knack of it."

Just then, she heard three familiar voices.

"Alice! Oh, where, oh, where have you gone?"

"Alice, where are you?"

"Yo, Blondie! Where you at?"

It was the Eds!

Alice raised her hand up to the height she expect to be and licked one of the mushroom pieces.

In an instant, she was restored to her original size, in front of the Eds.

"Oh, there you are." said Double D.

Ed sqeezed her tightly as he said. "I thought I never see you again!"

"Eddy?" asked Double D. "Have you anything to say to Alice?"

For a moment, Eddy said nothing. But as he looked at Alice, he knew he might as well say something.

"Nice to see you're OK, Ali girl." he said finally before walking furhter into the forest.

At first, it wasn't what Double D had in mind. But then he just shurgged.

"Fair enough."

As the Eds trotted off, Alice looked at the mushroom pieces.

"Better save these." she said to herself, placing the pieces inside her apron pockets.


	10. Meet the Cheshire Cat

Alice and the Eds kept on walking when they came across a number of trails.

"Oh, look at this. A fork in the road." said Eddy.

The friends walked up to a tree, where it showed many directions such as _'Up,' 'This Way,'_ and _'That Way.'_

"Which way do we go?" asked Ed.

But before anyone could say where, ghostly singing filled the forest.

 _'Twas Brillig_  
 _And the slithy toves_  
 _Did gyre and gimble in the wabe,_  
 _All mimsy were the borogoves_  
 _And the mome raths outgrabe_

"What was that?" asked Eddy.

"It sounded like the Phantom of the Earwax!" exclaimed Ed.

"Not quite." said a voice.

Alice and the Eds turned to see a floating smiling mouth, who then said. "Uh, one moment please."

As two eyes appeared, the mouth used his teeth as a harmonica. "Second chorus…

 _'Twas Brillig_  
 _And the slithy toves_  
 _Did gyre and gimble in the wabe,_

Alice and the Eds stared in surprise as the eyes and mouth appear to be part of a...

"Ghost cat!" pointed Ed.

"Actually, I'm a Cheshire Cat." said the Cheshire Cat as he used his tail to make himself disappear. _"All mimsy were the borogoves..."_

"Uh, Mr. Cheshire." said Double D. "Don't go just yet."

"Very well." said the Chershire Cat. "Third chorus…"

"No, no, no, no!" interrupted Eddy. "No more singing."

"Look, we just wanted to ask you which way we ought to go." explained Alice.

"Well, that depends...on where...you want to get to." said the Cheshire Cat.

"Oh, it really doesn't matter," said Double D. "As long as we.."

"Then..." interrupted the Cheshire Cat. "It really doesn't matter...which way you go!"

He then jumped down a tree, while making himself disappear.

Once the invisible Cheshire Cat touched, only his paw prints were shown as he walked past Alice and the Eds.

Then he bounced up to another tree as he reappeared.

"Oh, by the way," he said. "If you'd really like to know, he went...that way."

"Who did?" asked Eddy.

"The White Rabbit." replied the Cheshire Cat.

"He did?" asked Ed.

"He did what?"

"Went that way" said Double D.

"Who did?" asked the Cheshire Cat

 _"The White Rabbit!"_ shouted Alice and the Eds.

"What rabbit?"

"But didn't you just say…" Alice began before Eddy covered her mouth, saying. "Don't start that again, Blondie."

"Can you stand on your head?" asked the Cheshire Cat.

"In your dreams!" lashed Eddy

"However, if I were looking for a white rabbit," said the Cheshire Cat. "I'd ask the Mad Hatter."

"The Mad Hatter?" repeated Alice as she noticed a sign that said, _'Mad Hatter.'_ "Uh…no, no, I don't…"

'Or..." The Cheshire Cat went on. "There's the March Hare in _that_ direction."

"Oh, great." groaned Eddy. "Another rabbit to worry about."

"Of course, he's mad too." added the Cheshire Cat.

"But I don't want to go among mad people!" complained Alice.

"Oh, you can't help that." said the Cheshire Cat. "Almost everyone is mad here."

He then laughed like crazy, then gasped.

"You may have noticed that I'm not all there myself." he said at last before disappearing in front of Alice and the Eds.

"Goodness." said Alice.

"Told you he was a ghost cat." said Ed.

"Shut up, Ed." said Eddy.


	11. Have Yourself a Very Merry Un-birthday

The friends resumed walking when they came across another house.

"How very curious." said Alice as she and the Eds walked over to a gate, where they could see the Mad Hatter and March Hare singing and drinking tea.

"Looks like fun!" exclaimed Ed, but Eddy stopped him before he could barge in.

"You better stay here, monobrow." he said.

"But why?" asked Ed.

"Because of your rabbit allergies." reminded Double D.

For once, Ed understood. "Oh. OK!"

With Ed taken care of, Alice, Double D and Eddy snuck inside. Once they reached a long table, they could see many teapots dancing and whistling to the rhythm.

"This almost reminds me of one of Ed's movies." said Double D.

"What? _'Attack of the Living Teapots?'_ " guessed Eddy.

"Mmm, something like that." replied Double D.

Alice and the two Eds couldn't see the Mad Hatter and March Hare through the steam. So they got down where they could see them through the many teapots that were laid on the table.

 _ **March Hare** : A very merry un-birthday to me!_

 _ **Mad Hatter** : To who?_

 _ **March Hare** : To me!_

 _ **Mad Hatter** : Oh you!_

 _ **March Hare** : A very merry un-birthday to you!_

 _ **Mad Hatter** : Who me?_

 _ **March Hare** : Yes, you!_

 _ **Mad Hatter** : Oh, me!_

 _ **March Hare** : Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea!_  
 _A very merry un-birthday to you!_

The sound of clapping got their attention.

The Mad Hatter and March Hare saw that it was Alice and Double D who clapped.

"No room!" they would say as they hurried over to where Alice and the two Eds were. "No room! No room! No room! No room! No room! No room!

"Then how'd you explain those empty chairs?" asked Eddy.

"Yes, there's plenty of room." said Alice.

"Ah, but it's very rude to sit down without being invited!" said the March Hare.

"I say it's rude." agreed the Mad Hatter. "It's very very rude, indeed! Hah!"

"Very very very rude, indeed…" repeated the sleepy Dormouse.

"Well, our sincerest apologies, gentlemen." said Double D.

"But we did enjoy your singing," added Alice. "And I wondered if you could tell us…"

"You enjoyed our singing?" interrupted the March Hare.

"Oh, what delightful children!" said the Mad Hatter as his elbow got stuck in a teacup, which he tried to pull out. "I'm so excited, we never get compliments! You must have a cup of tea!"

"No way, Jose!" said Eddy. "I don't drink tea!"

"Ah, but you must, my boy." said the March Hare as he poured a cup. "You must have a cup of tea!"

"Well, by all means." said Double D.

"We're sorry we interrupted your birthday party." said Alice as the March Hare served her and the Eds some tea. "Uh, thank you."

"Birthday?" laughed the March Hare. "My dear child, this is not a birthday party!"

"Of course not!" giggled the Mad Hatter. "This is an un-birthday party!"

"Un-birthday?" repeated Alice.

"What the heck is an un-birthday?" asked Eddy.

"It's very simple." said the March Hare. "Now, thirty days have sept...wait, what?"

He then thought how to describe an un-birthday.

"An un-birthday, if you have a birthday then you…"

Chuckling to himself, the March Hare said to the Mad Hatter. "The kid doesn't know what an un-birthday is!"

"How silly!" The Mad Hatter chuckled as well. "Well, I shall elucidate!"

The March Hare conducted the live teapots to whistle in rhythm as the Mad Hatter explained about un-birthdays.

 _ **Mad Hatter** : Now, statistics prove, prove that you've one birthday_

 _ **March Hare** : Imagine, just one birthday every year_

 _ **Mad Hatter** : Ah, but there are three hundred and sixty four un-birthdays!_

 _ **March Hare** : Precisely why we're gathered here to cheer_

"Why, then today is my unbirthday too!" exclaimed Alice.

"It is?" asked Eddy.

"It is?" repeated the March Hare.

"What a small world this is." said the Mad Hatter.

"In that case..." said the March Hare as he hopped out of his seat and danced happily around Alice with the Mad Hatter.

 _ **March Hare** : A very merry un-birthday,_

 _ **Alice** : To me?_

 _ **Mad Hatter** : To you!_

 _ **March Hare** : A very merry un-birthday_

 _ **Alice** : For me?_

 _ **March Hare** : For you!_

 _ **Mad Hatter** : Now blow the candle out my dear_  
 _And make your wish come true_

The Mad Hatter presented Alice with a cake.

Once she blew on the candle, the cake shot up to the sky like a firework.

 _"A very merry un-birthday to you!"_ sang the Mad Hatter and March Hare.

Up in the sky, Alice and the two Eds could the Dormouse floating down towards as he said a little poem.

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little bat!_  
 _How I wonder what you're at!_  
 _Up above the world you fly,_  
 _Like a tea tray in the sky._

"Oh, that was lovely!" said Alice.

Eddy only scoffed. "Cheesy is more like it."

"Eddy!' scolded Double D.

"And, uh, and now, my friends," said the Mad Hatter. "You were saying that you would like to seek...Pardon me."

He then proceeded to munch on a dish. And by dish, I meant an actual dish.

"Uh, you were seeking, uh, some information, some kind?" The Mad Hatter went on.

"Oh, of course." said Double D. "You see, we're looking for a…"

"Clean cup, clean cup!" interrupted the Mad Hatter. "Move down!"

"But I haven't used my cup!" said Alice as the Mad Hatter took her hand.

 _"Clean cup, clean cup, move down, move down, clean cup, clean cup, move down!"_ sang the March Hare as everyone moved to different chairs.

"What is this, a game of musical chairs?" asked Eddy.

"Something like that." replied the Mad Hatter. "Now, would you like a little more tea?"

"Well, I haven't had any yet," said Alice as she tried to pour tea from a pot that had no spout. "So I can't very well take more."

"Ahh, you mean you can't very well take less!" said the March Hare as he cracked the teapot like an egg.

"Yes!" agreed the Mad Hatter as he poured tons of sugar and the guests' cups. "You can always take more than nothing!"

"When! When!" said Double D. "Oh, for Pete's sake... _WHEN!"_

"Is something troubling you, my boy?" asked the Mad Hatter.

"Among many things." replied Double D.

"Would you care to tell us all about it?" asked the Mad Hatter.

"Start at the beginning." said the March Hare.

"Yes, yes!" agreed the Mad Hatter. "And when you come to the end...stop!"

Double D looked at him, confused. "OK then."

"Well, it all started while I was sitting in the park with Dinah." began Alice before the March Hare interrupted her, saying. "Very interesting. Who's Dinah?"

"Why, Dinah is my cat." said Alice. "You see…"

"Cat? _CAT?!"_ shrieked the Dormouse as he ran frantically through the table as the Mad Hatter and March Hare ran after him.

"Get the jam! Quick!" shouted the March Hare as he and the Mad Hatter caught ahold of the Dormouse. "Get the jam! On his nose! On his nose!"

"On his nose, on his nose!" repeated the Mad Hatter.

Alice quickly reached out a jar of jam and used the knife to spread some of it on the Dormouse's nose.

"Oh, my goodness!" said the Mad Hatter. "Those are the things that upset me!"

"See all the trouble you've started?" scolded the March Hare.

"But really, I didn't think…" Alice began before the March Hare interrupted her once more. "Ah, but that's the point! If you don't think, you shouldn't talk!"

Before anyone could drink their tea, the Mad Hatter shouted. "Clean cup! Clean cup! Move down! Move down! Move down!"

"But I still haven't used…."

 _"Move down, move down, move down, move down!"_ sang the March Hare as everyone moved to another row of chairs.

"I hate this game." grumbled Eddy.

"And now my dear, as you were saying?" asked the Mad Hatter.

"Oh, yes." said Alice. "I was sitting at the park with...uh...with you-know-who…"

"I do?" giggled the Mad Hatter.

"I mean my C-A-T." whispered Alice so the Dormouse wouldnt' hear.

"Tea?" asked the Mad Hatter.

"Just half a cup if you don't mind." replied the March Hare for he sliced his cup... _in half!_

"Come now, my friends." said the Mad Hatter once he poured tea into the March Hare's cup. "Don't you care for tea?"

"Why, yes, I'm very fond of tea," said Alice. "But…"

"If you don't care for tea," interrupted the March Hare. "You could at least make polite conversation."

"Look, if we can just..." began Eddy before the March Hare banged on the table with a long mallet.

"I have an excellent idea!" he announced. "Let's change the subject!"

He then hit the Mad Hatter, covering him with his own hat.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" his voice echoed from inside.

"Great! Now we're talking riddles?" guessed Eddy.

"Let me see now." Double D said to herself. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"I beg your pardon?" asked the Mad Hatter.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" repeated Double D.

"Why is a what?" panicked the Mad Hatter

"Careful!" said the March Hare. "He's stark raving mad!"

"But...but it's your silly riddle!" said Alice. "You just said…"

"Steady! Don't get excited." said the Mad Hatter as he held up a chair.

"How about a nice cup of tea?" asked the March Hare.

That was all Eddy could stand.

"That's it! I've had it up to here with you teabrains." he said. "You have wasted our time long enough."

"The time, the time! Who's got the time?" shouted the March Hare.

At that moment, the White Rabbit bursted through the gate. "No, no, no, no! No time, no time, no time!"

Not far behind him was Ed. "Must touch bunny rabbit!"

"Ed!" shouted Eddy and Double D.

"The White Rabbit!" exclaimed Alice.

"Oh, I'm so late!" The White Rabbit said to himself as he looked at his pocket watch. "I'm so very, very..."

Just then, the Mad Hatter snatched the pocket watch away and looked at it.

"Well, no wonder you're late!" he said. "Why, this clock is exactly two days slow!"

"Two days slow?" repeated the White Rabbit.

"Course, you're late." chuckled the Mad Hatter as he dunked the pocket watch into some tea and placed it on the table roughly. "We'll have to look into this."

He placed the salt shaker in his eye like it was a magnifier and looked at the watch.

"Aha! I see what's wrong with it! Why, this watch is full of wheels!"

The Mad Hatter picked up a fork and scraped the gears out of the watch.

"Oh, my poor watch! Oh, my wheels! My springs!" panicked the White Rabbit. "But...but...but...but...but...but..."

"Butter! Of course, we need some butter!" said the Mad Hatter. "Butter!"

"Butter!" repeated the March Hare.

"But...but...butter?" stuttered the White Rabbit as he picked up a tray of...

"Butter! Oh, thank you, butter." said the Mad Hatter as he spread some butter onto the pocket watch.

"Yum! Yum! Buttered toast!" shouted Ed.

The White Rabbit, however, was more panicky than ever. "No, no, no! You'll get crumbs in it!"

"Oh, this is the very best butter!" said the Mad Hatter. "What are you talking about?"

"Tea?" asked the March Hare.

"Tea! Oh, I never thought of tea! Of course!" replied the Mad Hatter as he poured tea into the watch.

"No! Not tea!" pleaded the White Rabbit

"Sugar?"

"Sugar. Two spoons." replied the Mad Hatter as the March Hare gave him two actual spoons, which he then crammed into the watch.

"Oh, please! Be careful!" shrieked the White Rabbit.

"Jam?"

"Jam! I forgot all about jam!" said the Mad Hatter as he spreaded some jam into the watch. "Yes, sure you want, it's nice to see."

"Mustard?"

Mustard? Yes, but…" The Mad Hatter stopped short. "Mustard? Don't let's be silly! Lemon, that's different, that's…"

He plucked out a lemon, squeezed some of the juice into the watch, and...

"There! That should do it." said the Mad Hatter as he closed up the watch.

"That's not the proper way to repair a..."

Before Double D could finish his sentence, he noticed the watch going haywire.

"Look at that!" said the Mad Hatter.

"It's going mad!" said the March Hare.

"Oh, my goodness!" said Alice.

"Oh, dear!" said the White Rabbit

"Oh, boy." said Eddy.

"Uh-oh." said Ed.

"Not good! Not good! Not good!" said Double D.

"Mad watch! Mad watch! Mad watch!" shouted the March Hare as he picked up his mallet. "There's only one way to stop a mad watch!"

 _SLAM!_

The mallet put an end to the mad watch, completely destroying it.

"Two days slow. That's what it is." concluded the Mad Hatter as he slided the damaged watch over to the White Rabbit, who started to sob. "Oh, my watch."

"It was?" asked the Mad Hatter.

"And it was an un-birthday present too." added the White Rabbit.

"Well, in that case…" said the March Hare as he and the Mad Hatter picked him up.

 _"A very merry un-birthday to you!"_ they sang as they threw the White Rabbit out of the garden.

"Bunny, come back!" shouted Ed as he ran after the White Rabbit.

"Ed, come back!" shouted Double D and Eddy as they ran after Ed.

Alice looked back to see the Mad Hatter and March Hare resuming singing and drinking tea together.

"Of all the silly nonsense," she said to herself. "This is the stupidest tea party I've ever been to in all my life."


	12. Lost in Tulgey Wood

"I don't know about you," said Eddy. "But I'm heading back to the cul-de-sac."

"But what about the bunny rabbit?" complained Ed.

"Who cares where he's going anyway." said Alice.

As she and the Eds walked further into the woods, they noticed a sign hanging on a tree.

 _"'Tulgey Wood.'"_ read Alice. "Hmm, curious. I don't remember this."

Little did the friends know that they were being watched by a flock of glasses birds.

One of them landed on Ed, who looked up to find himself face to face with a mirror bird.

"Hello!" he said.

Alice, however, was not in the mood for any more nonsense.

"Ed, come on." she said, taking the glasses bird off of her friend's head. "We have to get back home."

* * *

Alice and the Eds went further into the woods when they came across a log in their tracks.

"Now, if we came this way..." wondered Alice.

"Well, let's go back this way." said Eddy as he jumped through the log and landed on a horn duck, who honked in alarm.

"Eddy, watch where you're going." said Double D.

"It wasn't me," replied Eddy. "it was the duck horn clan."

As he spoke, a family of horn ducks hurried to the river as the mother horn duck honked angrily before diving in as well.

The ripples that were made woke up a cymbal frog and a drum frog, causing them to hop, making music along the way.

"Yeesh." exclaimed Eddy.

"When we get home, I should write a book about this place." said Alice as she and the Eds stepped a stone path through the river.

" _If_ we ever get home, that is." reminded Double D.

Once on the other side of the forest, Alice and the Eds heard squeals of laughter.

They looked past some trees to find a flock of umbrella vultures playing in the water.

"Oh, um, excuse me." said Alice. "Uh, could one of you tell us..."

The umbrella vultures just screeched and flew away in fear, landing in one of the trees and glared at Alice, who chuckled nervously. "Never mind."

* * *

"It's dark!" Ed said in a scary voice as he and his friends pressed on.

"Ed, stop it." said Double D.

"He is right, though." said Alice. "It's getting dreadfully dark. And nothing looks familiar."

"Well, the quicker we get out of this dump, the better." said Eddy as he bumped into a cage with a bird's head. "Ow!"

The two smaller birds inside the cage flew out in excitement but the cage bird chased after them and gobbled them up, back where they belong.

Just then, Alice and the Eds heard some hooting. It was coming from an accordion owl who flew past them, missing their heads.

"I assume this was before manners were invented." said Double D.

* * *

The friends kept walking when they spotted four birds at work. Two of them had hammers for heads while the other two had pencil heads. Once the hammer birds had finished hammering nails on some boards, the pencil birds wrote some words on each of the boards.

 _"'Don't...'"_ began Ed.

 _"'Step...'"_ added Double D.

 _"'On..."_ added Alice.

 _"'...the Mome Raths.'"_ said all three of them.

"The Mome Raths?" repeated Eddy.

At the moment, the Mome Raths rose up, ran past Alice and the Eds and formed an arrow, which lead to...

"A path!" gasped Alice.

"Finally!" said Eddy, feeling relieved.

"I knew we'd find one sooner or later." said Double D as he and his friends hurried down the path.

"Let's sing a song!" shouted Ed.

"Shut up, Ed." said Eddy.

"Oh, I just can't wait 'till I..."

Alice stopped short when she and the Eds saw a broom-faced dog sweeping away the path, then walked past the friends, and resumed sweeping.

"No! No! No! No!" cried Eddy as he tried to find the path. "That was our only way home!"

"Oh, dear." said Alice. "Now we...now we shall never get out."

"And it's all _your fault!_ " shouted a very angry Eddy.

"Eddy, stop it!" said Double D.

"Not this time, sockhead!" snapped Eddy. "She had us going on a stupid rabbit chase all the way to nowhere. And now, we're stuck down here because of her!"

"Eddy, I...I'm sorry." said Alice.

But Eddy just shouted. "Sorry, nothin'! This never would've happened if you hadn't minded your own beeswax!"

"You've really gone too far this time, Eddy." said Double D.

"What have you got to say to yourself, young man?" asked Ed.

"I meant what I said, monobrow!" barked Eddy. "That girl is nothing but trouble!"

Her heart crumbling inside upon hearing Eddy's words, Alice walked over to a rock and sat down.

"Well, when...when one's lost, I...I suppose it's good advice...to stay where you are...until someone finds you." she said.

"But...but, Alice, I..." began Double D before Alice said. "No, Double D. Eddy's right. If it wasn't for me, none of us wouldn't even be here. But that's just the trouble with me.

 _I give myself very good advice_  
 _But I very seldom follow it_  
 _That explains the trouble that I'm always in_

 _Be patient, is very good advice_  
 _But the waiting makes me curious_  
 _And I'd love the change_  
 _Should something strange begin_

As the Eds stood there, the Wonderland creatures appeared one by one as Alice went on singing.

 _Well,_ _I went along my merry way_  
 _And I never stopped to reason_  
 _I should have known there'd be a price to pay_  
 _Someday...someday_

 _I give myself very good advice_  
 _But I very seldom follow it_  
 _Will I ever learn to do the things I should?_

As Alice wept, the Wonderland creatures disappeared as they cried as well until all there was left was a night sky.

Realizing he hadn't been such a good friend to Alice, Eddy walked up to her calmly.

"Alice, I..."

But before he could continue, the moon that shone down upon Alice and the Eds began to hum.

 _"And the mome raths outgrabe."_ sang a familiar voice.

Alice and the Eds turned to see a cat on top of a tree.

"Oh, Cheshire Cat, it's you!" said a very relieved Alice.

"Whom did you expect? The White Rabbit, perchance?" asked the Cheshire Cat.

"Enough with the stupid rabbit, Stripes!" barked Eddy.

"I want to go home!" sobbed Alice.

"We all do!" Ed cried as he blew his nose on Double D's hat.

"How mortifying." said Double D, disgusted that Ed would use his hat as a hankerchief.

"But we can't find our way." added Alice.

"Naturally. That's because you have no way." said the Cheshire Cat. "All ways here, you see, are the Queen's ways."

"Queen?" repeated Eddy. "We haven't met any queen."

"You haven't? You haven't?" said the Cheshire Cat in shock, still smiling. "Oh, but you must! She'll be mad about you, simply mad!"

Then he began to disappear as he laughed and sang before Double D stopped him. "Uh, Mr. Cheshire, please. How do we find her?"

"Well, some go this way, some go that way. " said the Cheshire Cat. "But as for me, myself, personally, I prefer the shortcut."

He then pulled a branch down, which appears to be a lever to a secret door which opened in front of Alice and the Eds, revealing the Queen's garden.


	13. Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts

For a moment, the friends looked outside through the secret door. The garden was absolutely breathtaking and in the middle stood a black and white castle.

Eddy looked at Alice. "Uh, after you?"

Alice smiled at Eddy as she walked out of the door and through a maze. The Eds were not far behind.

As they kept on walking, they could hear whistling coming through one of the hedges.

 _Painting the roses red_  
 _We're painting the roses red_  
 _We dare not stop_  
 _Or waste a drop_  
 _So let the paint be spread_  
 _We're painting the roses red_  
 _We're painting the roses red_

Alice and the Eds looked inside a hedge archway where they could three cards painting a tree.

 **Cards:** _Oh, painting the roses red_  
 _And many a tear we shed_  
 _Because we know_  
 _They'll cease to grow_  
 _In fact, they'll soon be dead_  
 _And yet, we go ahead_  
 _Painting the roses red_

Alice and the Eds walked up to the cards, who walked over to another tree to resume...

 **Cards:** _Painting the roses red_  
 _We're painting the roses red_

 **Alice:** _Oh, pardon me,_  
 _But Mister Three,_  
 _Why must you paint them red?_

 **Cards:** _Huh? Oh!_

"Well, the fact is, kids," said one of the cards. "We planted the white roses by mistake, and..."

 **Cards:** _The Queen she likes 'em red_  
 _If she saw white instead,_  
 **Two:** _She'd raise a fuss_  
 **Ace:** _And each of us_  
 **Cards:** _Would quickly lose his head_

"Yeesh!" said Eddy.

 **Cards:** _Since this is the part we dread_  
 _We're painting the roses red_

"Oh, dear." said Alice as she picked up a paintbrush and a paint can. "Then let me and my friends help you."

 **Alice:** _Painting the roses red_  
 **All:** _We're painting the roses red_  
 _Don't tell the Queen what you have seen_  
 _Or say that's what we said_  
 _But we're painting the roses red_  
 **Alice:** _Yes, painting the roses red_  
 **Double D:** _Not pink_  
 **Eddy:** _Not green_  
 **Ed:** _Not aquamarine_  
 **All:** _We're painting the roses red!_

Just then, everyone heard the sound of bugles.

"What's that?" asked Eddy.

They turned to see an army of cards marching towards them.

"The Queen!" shouted one of the cards.

"The Queen!" shouted another.

"The Queen!" gasped Alice.

 _"THE QUEEN!"_ shrieked the Eds.

Everyone frantcially tossed the rest of the paint into the bush they were painting on and got down on their stomachs. Well, almost everyone.

"Ed, get down!" whispered Double D.

Ed did just before the card brigade came marching along. But he looked up to see the cards marching differently.

"Ed!" hissed Double D.

Ed quick lowered his head down, but couldn't take his eyes off of the cards as they marched from here to there.

"Oh, cool." he said. "It's like we're watching _"March of of the Living Cards.'"_

"What was your first clue, monobrow?" asked Eddy.

"Cards, halt!" shouted a voice.

The card guards formed a heart where Alice, the Eds and the painting cards were.

"Count off!" shouted the vocie.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, Jack." chanted the cards as they lined up in a single file.

Just then, the White Rabbit came running past Alice and the Eds, while blowing his bugle.

"Bunny rabbit!" shouted Ed.

"Forget it, lumpy." said Eddy. "He ain't worth it."

The White Rabbit ran to the end of the filed line of card guards and announced. "He…he… Her Imperial Highness, he… Her Grace, Her Excellency, Her Royal Majesty, the Queen of Hearts!"

As he spoke, a large woman appeared to a crowd of cheering subjects while a tiny man tapped on the White Rabbit with his secepter.

"And the King." added the White Rabbit.

Just then, the Queen of Hearts saw that one of her trees had been contaminated. She angrily walked over to the tree and saw that it was painted.

 **The Queen of Hearts:** _Who's been painting my roses red?_  
 _Who's been painting my roses red?!_  
 _Who dares to taint with vulgar paint_  
 _The royal flower bed?_  
 _For painting my roses red_  
 _Someone will lose his head!_

"Oh no! Your Majesty, please!" pleaded the Two of Clubs. "It's all his fault!"

"Not me, Your Grace," said the the Three of Clubs as he pointed to..."The Ace! The Ace!"

"You?" asked the Queen of Hearts.

"No!" said the Ace of Clubs as he pointed to..."Two!"

"The Deuce, you say?"

"Not me, the Tres!"

 _"THAT'S ENOUGH!"_ shouted the Queen of Hearts. _"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"_

At first, the Eds thought they and Alice were going to have their heads chopped off, but were shortly relieved when they saw the painting cards being dragged away.

 **Cards:** _They're going to lose their heads_  
 _For painting the roses red_  
 _It serves them right_  
 _They planted white_  
 _But roses should be red_  
 _Oh, they're going to lose their heads..._

 _"SILENCE!"_ shouted the Queen of Hearts as she stomped on the ground.

The impact made the cards land on their flat stomachs.

"Oh, please, please!" spoke Alice. "They were only trying to…"

"And who are they?" demanded the Queen of Hearts.

"Uh…well, well, well, now, eh…let me see, my dear." said the King of Heart as he examined Alice and the Eds. "They certainly aren't hearts. Do you suppose ithey might be clubs?"

"Why, hello, children." said the Queen of Hearts.

"Uh, greetings, Your Majesty." said Double D as he bowed before her. "Uh, my friends and I were hoping if..."

"Look up!" interrupted the Queen of Hearts. "Speak nicely, and don't twiddle your fingers!"

Alice and the Eds did what they were told as she went on. "Turn out your toes. Curtsey. Open your mouth a little wider, and always say 'Yes, Your Majesty!'"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" replied Alice and the Eds in their very loud voices.

The Queen of Hearts chuckled as she asked. "So, um, where do you come from, and where are you going?"

"Well, um, my friends and I are trying to find our way home…" began Alice before the Queen of Hearts interrupted her angrily. "Your way? All ways here are my ways!"

"Sheesh!" said Eddy. "You don't have to tell us twice, lady."

The Queen of Hearts raised up one eyebrow, making Eddy realize his error of addressing her.

"Uh, I mean, Your Excellency."

The Queen of Hearts then turned to Alice. "Do you play croquet?"

"Why, yes, Your Majesty." replied Alice.

"Then let's play croquet!"


	14. Croquet Madness

The White Rabbit blew on his bugle as the King of Hearts told the card guards. "In your places. In your places. By order of the King. Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!"

"Shuffle deck!" ordered the Queen of Hearts. "Cards cut! Deal cards!"

The card guards flung themselves into the grass where they posed as hoops while the White Rabbit brought forth a mallet bag with flamingoes inside.

The Queen of Hearts pulled out a green flamingo to use as her mallet, but before she could swing at the green hedgehog that was placed before her, there was a burst of squealing laughter.

While trying to pick a mallet of her own, Alice tried to control a pink flamingo.

"Silence!" bellowed the Queen of Hearts.

Eddy laughed at Alice for being in trouble until Double D covered his mouth.

With taken care of, the Queen of Hearts proceeded to hit the hedgehog, only to miss it as she spun around.

Luckily, the King of Hearts tapped on the hedgehog with his tiny secpter, startling the little creature, who then proceeded to roll past the card hoops.

The card guards cheered for the Queen of Hearts, especially Ed. "Queen of Hearts! Yay!"

"Ed, whose side are you on?" scolded Double D.

The Queen of Hearts prepared the hit the hedgehog, who already got a head start.

But as it rolled past the card hoops, one of them tried to catch with the hedgehog, only to plow through the grass to everyone's shock and horror.

"Off with his head!" ordered the Queen of Hearts.

"Off with his head! Off with his head!" repeated the King of Hearts as the card guards dragged the grass-wrecking card away. "By order of the King. Uh, you heard what she said."

"You're next!" the Queen of Hearts said to Alice, who thought she was going to have her head chopped off. "Oh, but…"

"My dear?"

Realizing it was just her turn to play, Alice let out a sigh of relief. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Oh, this is gonna be good." said Eddy, who sat himself on a chair for he looks forward to seeing Alice fail hard.

Alice was about to hit a magenta hedgehog with her flamingo mallet, who refused to cooperate.

She tried to hit the hedgehog from a shorter level, but the flamingo rose his body as the card guards and Eddy laughed.

Alice tried to control the flamingo but couldn't control _herself_ as the bird's webbed feet tickled her in the stomach.

"Of all the impossible..." The Queen of Heart grumbled to herself.

"Do you want us both to lose our heads?" Alice asked the flamingo who nodded his head yes.

"Well, I don't!" said Alice as she and the flamingo got into a tussle while the card guards kept on laughing, then cheered as the flamingo got the upper...wing, using Alice as the mallet.

But Alice wasn't willing to give up without a fight. She grabbed the flamingo by the neck and swatted the hedgehog with all her might.

The cards who posed as hoops got out of the way as the hedgehog sped past them and bumped into a tree.

Eddy laughed some more when he noticed his friends glaring at him. "What?"

As the Queen of Hearts walked out to the field, a tail magically appeared on her butt.

It was the Cheshire Cat, who magically appeared himself.

"I say, how are you getting on?" he asked.

"Not at all." replied Alice.

"Beg pardon?"

"I said 'not at all!'"

"Whom are you talking to?" demanded the Queen of Hearts.

"Oh, uh…a cat, Your Majesty!" said Alice as she pointed to the Cheshire Cat, who disappeared from here to there.

"Cat? Where?" asked the Queen of Hearts.

"There!" shouted Ed before the Cheshire Cat disappered again.

"What the...?" said Eddy.

As the Queen of Hearts turned the other way, the Cheshire Cat reappeared.

"Oh, there he is again!" exclaimed Alice.

"I'm warning you, children." threatened the Queen of Hearts. "If I lose my temper, you lose your heads! Understand?"

"I think she means it, Eddy." said Ed.

"For once, I agree with you, monobrow." replied Eddy.

As the Queen of Hearts walked away, the Cheshire Cat reappeared once more.

"You know, we could make her really angry." he said slyly. "Shall we try?"

"No, no. Please! Anything but that!" pleaded Double D.

"Oh, but it's lots of fun!" said the Cheshire Cat as he placed the flamingo's head at the bottom of the Queen of Hearts' dress.

As she prepared to swing, she found herself falling towards the ground, revealing her pantaloons.

Eddy laughed upon seeing them but stopped short when he realized what was going to happen next. "Oh, no!"

"Oh, my fur and whiskers!" panicked the White Rabbit.

The King of Hearts was more panicky than ever. "Oh, dear! Save the queen!"

The card guards quickly covered the Queen of Hearts, who bellowed out loud. "Someone's head will roll for this!"

She pushed her way through the card guards and pointed at Alice and the Eds. "Yours! Off with their..."

"But...but consider, my dear." interrupted the King of Hearts. "Couldn't they have a trial…uh…first?"

"Trial?" repeated the Queen of Hearts

"Well, just, uh…a little trial? Hmm?"

The Queen of Hearts thought about it for a moment.

"Very well, then." she finally said. "Let the trial begin!"


	15. Trial Gone Topsy-Turvy

Before long, Alice and the Eds found themselves at court while the White Rabbit blew on his bugle and rolled out a long roll of paper.

"Your Majesty, members of the jury, loyal subjects…and the king. The prisoners at the bar are charged with enticing Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, into a game of croquet, and thereby willfully and with malice aforethought, teasing, tormenting, and otherwise annoying our beloved…"

"Never mind all that!" interrupted the Queen of Hearts. "Get to the part where I lose my temper."

The White Rabbit went through the paper when he came the bottom of it. "...thereby causing the queen to lose her temper."

"Now," chuckled the Queen of Hearts. "Are you ready for your sentence?"

"Sentence?" repeated Alice.

"Uh, forgive me, Your Majesty." said Double D. "But shouldn't there be a verdict first?"

"Sentence first!" barked the Queen of Hearts. "Verdict afterwards."

"But that just isn't the way!" complained Alice.

"All ways are…"

"Your ways, Your Majesty." concluded Double D.

"There's a good boy." said the Queen of Hearts. "Off with their…"

"Consider, my dear." interrupted the King of Hearts. "Uh, we called no witnesses. Uh…couldn't we hear…maybe one or two? Ha? Maybe?"

"Oh, all right." groaned the Queen of Hearts. "But get on with it!"

"First witness! First witness!" announced the King of Hearts. "Ah, we'll call the first witness..."

"The March Hare!" added the White Rabbit.

The March Hare was being escorted, or this case, brought to the stand by the card guards, who were holding him by the ears.

"Oh, oh, what do you know about this...uh...unfortunate affair?" asked the King of Hearts

"Nothing." replied the March Hare.

"Nothing whatever?" shouted the Queen of Hearts.

"Nothing whatever!" The March Hare shouted back.

"That's very important!" The Queen of Hearts said to her husband. "Jury, write that down."

So they did.

"Next witness." ordered the Queen of Hearts.

"The Dormouse!" announced the White Rabbit.

Two of the card guards brought the Dormouse's tea pot over to the royal stand.

"Well…" The Queen of Hearts began loudly before the guards shushed her.

"What have you got to say about this?" she whispered.

 _"Twinkle, twinkle, little bat. How I wonder…"_ muttered the Dormouse.

"That's the most important piece of evidence we've heard yet." whispered the Queen of Hearts.

"Write that down!" she then shouted to the jury, who proceeded to write the first word that came to their mind. "Twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle…"

"Twinkle, twinkle." mocked Eddy. "What next?"

"The Mad Hatter!" announced the White Rabbit.

The Mad Hatter stepped up to the stand and bowed when he felt a stabbing pain.

The card guards had poked him in the butt with their spears.

"Off with your hat!" ordered the Queen of Hearts.

"Oh, sorry." giggled the Mad Hatter as he removed his hat, revealing a tea set.

"And where were you when this horrible crime was committed?" asked the King of Hearts.

"I was home drinking tea." replied the Mad Hatter. "Today, you know, is my un-birthday."

"That reminds me." The King of Hearts said to his wife. "Today is _your_ un-birthday too!"

"It is?" asked the Queen of Hearts.

"It is?" repeated the Mad Hatter and March Hare.

"It is?" repeated everyone.

The Mad Hatter and March Hare rolled out long white tablecloth complete with many teas and a cake.

 **Everyone:** _A very merry un-birthday!_

 **Queen of Hearts:** _To me?_

 **Everyone:** _To you!_

"Oh, no!" said Alice and Double D.

"Not again!" added Eddy.

 **Everyone:** _A very merry un-birthday!_

 **Queen of Hearts:** _For me?_

 **Everyone:** _For you!_

 **Mad Hatter:** _Now blow the candle out, my dear and make your wish come true!_

Once of the Queen of Hearts blew out all the candles, the cake exploded, revealing a present.

 _"A very merry unbirthday, to you!"_ sang everyone as the Queen of Hearts tore open the present to find a new crown, which she put on top of her head, unware that it was really the Cheshire Cat, which Alice and the Eds noticed.

That gave them an idea to escape.

"Oh! Your Majesty!" called out Alice.

"Yes, my dear?" giggled the Queen of Hearts.

"Look! There he is now!" replied Alice.

"Huh?" The Queen of Hearts looked around. "What? Who?"

"Ghost cat!" shouted Ed.

"Cat?" repeated the Queen of Hearts as she reached for the Cheshire Cat, who immediately disappeared.

"Cat! Cat?" shrieked the Dormouse as he ran up past the Queen of Hearts and to the tapestry as the Mad Hatter and March Hare climb after him.

The tapestry fell on top of the Queen of Hearts as the Mad Hatter caught ahold of the Dormouse, caliing out. "Give me the jam, the jam!"

"The jam! The jam!" shouted the King of Hearts. "By order of the King!"

Alice was about to reach for the jam when she saw Ed by the royal stand.

"Pardon me, miss." he said, pulling out a knife full of jam.

"Let me have it!" ordered the Queen of Hearts, who had it, alright. A face full of jam, splattered by Ed, followed by a bang on the head by her husband, who was chasing after the Dormouse.

"Somebody's head is going to roll for this!" growled the Queen of Hearts as she tore open the tapestry. "Aha!"

In all the madness, Alice found herself holding a gavel in one hand and a jar of jam in the other. She tossed them aside and placed her hand in her apron pockets, where she kept...

"The mushroom!" she realized, taking them both out of her pockets and into her mouth.

"This ain't no time for a snack!" said Eddy.

But there was no time to argue either, for before the Queen of Hearts could give out the command, Alice grew into a giantess again as she bumped into the courtroom ceiling.

The card guards charged after her and the Eds, but Alice only scoffed. "Oh, pooh. I'm not afraid of you! Why, you're nothing but a pack of cards!"

The King of Hearts quickly flipped through a rule book. "Rule 42: All persons more than a mile high must leave the court immediately."

"I'm not a mile high." said Alice. "And we're not leaving."

The Queen of Hearts chuckled nervously. "Sorry. Rule 42, you know."

"Can it, Queenie!" snapped Eddy. "I mean, Your Majesty."

"Your Majesty, indeed!" smirked Alice. "Why, you're not a queen. You're just a fat, pompous, bad tempered old ty..."

Alice stopped short when she saw that she was back to her normal size.

"...tyrant." she finished softly.

"Oh, my." said Double D, who knew he and his friends were all in big trouble this time.

"And, uh, what were you saying, my dear?" asked the Queen of Hearts.

"Well, she simply said that you're a fat, pompous, bad tempered old tyrant!" the Cheshire Cat blurted out.

Alice and the Eds stood in shock as the Queen of Hearts bellowed out. _"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"_

"We are not for this world!" shouted Ed as the card guards lunged after him and his friends.

"Let's get outta here!" shouted Eddy as the friends pushed their way the card guards.

"You heard what Her Majesty said!" said the King of Hearts, using his crown as a megaphone. "Off with their heads!"

* * *

Alice and the Eds ran as fast as they could, but the card guards were still after them.

The friends tried losing them by going though many of the mazes in the garden until they found themselves in the middle of another Caucus Race.

 _Forward, backward, inward, outward,  
_ _Here we go again!  
_ _No one ever loses and  
_ _No one can ever win._

 _Backward, forward, outward, inward  
_ _Bottom to the top-_

Alice and the Eds went on running while the Queen of Hearts called out. "Off with their heads! Off with their heads!"

* * *

Alice and the Eds ran past the Mad Hatter's tea party.

"Just a moment!" said the Mad Hatter as he and the March Hare caught ahold of the friends. "You can't leave a tea party without having a cup of tea, you know!

"But...but we can't stop now!" explained Alice.

"Ah, but we insist!" said the March Hare. "You must join us in a cup of tea!"

"Let go!" shouted Eddy, freeing himself and his friends from the grasp of those two knuckleheads.

* * *

Alice and the Eds soon found themselves swimming through the ocean of tears.

"Off with their heads!" The Queen of Hearts called out from a distance.

As she and the Eds swam for their lives, Alice spotted a mushroom floating in the ocean. And who was sitting on top of the mushroom?

"Mr. Caterpillar! What will we do?" asked Alice.

"Who are you?" The Catepillar would say, puffing out smoke, which made Alice and the Eds cough, while they ran towards the door.

"There they go!" The Queen of Hearts said to her card guard army. "Don't let them get away! Off with their heads!"

* * *

Eddy was the first to reach the door.

"Ow!" groaned the Doorknob as Eddy pulled on him. "Still locked, you know."

"Come on, come on!" pleaded Eddy. "You've got to let us out of here!"

The Doorknob chuckled. "But you are outside."

"What?" said Alice and the Eds.

"See for yourself!" said the Doorknog as he opened his keyhole mouth, revealing Alice and the Eds, back at Antigua, fast asleep.

"Don't let them get away!" shouted a loud voice. "Off with their heads!"

It was the Queen of Hearts, and with her were the King of Hearts, the Mad Hatter, March Hare, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, the Walrus and Carpenter and an army of card guards, charging after Alice and the Eds, who tried to wake themsevles up from outside the door.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" they would say as the world of Wonderland around them disappeared into nothingness.


	16. Home and Alive Again

Eddy cautiously opened one eye and saw that the Queen of Hearts was nowhere to be found. He looked up at a tree, but the Cheshire Cat wasn't there, neither were the Tweedles nor Mad Hatter and March Hare. In fact, all of Wonderland was gone.

To his surprise. Eddy and the others were back in Antigua, but more importantly...

"We're alive!" he said to his friends. "We're alive!"

Seeing that Eddy was right, Alice, Ed and Double D cheered, but their rejoice didn't last long, for at that moment, a voice rang out.

"There they are!"

It was Kevin, and with him was the angry mob that Eddy has scammed.

"And now we're gonna die." Eddy said softly, for he knew his goose was cooked.

Ed, on the other hand, ran over to Sarah and squeezed her.

"Baby sister! I thought I would never see you again!"

But Sarah wanted nothing to do with Ed's affections.

She punched him in the face and shouted. "Never hug me again!"

"You have fooled the son of a shepard for the last time, Ed boys!" said Rolf as he held up his rake. "Attack!"

Before the kids could get close to the Eds, Alice stood in front of them. "Stop! Is that any way to treat a friend?"

"These dorks are not our friends." said Kevin.

"Well, they _are_ mine." said Alice. "And they're not dorks."

"Then how do you explain Jimmy's eye?" asked Sarah as she potined to her friend who was wearing an eyepatch.

"I look like a pirate because of you!" whined Jimmy.

"Look what our Ed-i-Scope did to Plank." complained Jonny. "He's got brain damage!"

"He's a hunk of wood, for crying out loud!" said Eddy.

"Shows what you know, brain damager!" replied Jonny.

"Why, I oughta..." Eddy began before Alice cut him off.

"Look, if you all have problems with these boys," she said. "Maybe I can reason with them."

"See that you do." smirked Kevin. "Unless you rather be like them...dorkette!"

Then he led the angry mob home.

Alice sighed sadly. She had just moved here and was already considered an outcast.

The Eds, on the other hand, were flabbergasted with what they saw.

"My, nobody has ever stood up to us before." said Double D.

"Well, that's what friends do." replied Alice. "They look out for each other."

Ed and Double D smiled.

"You know, Alice." said Eddy. "You're OK in my book."

Touched by his words, Alice hugged Eddy to his surprise yet satisfaction.

"Alice Kingsleigh*, where have you been?" a voice called out. It was Mathilda!

Realizing she had forgotten her lessons, Alice quickly recited the Catepillar's poem. "Uh… _how doth the little crocodile, improve his shining tail. And pour the waters of the…"_

"Alice, what on Earth are you talking about?" asked Mathilda.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Alice. " But you see, the Caterpillar said…"

"Caterpillar?" interrupted Mathilda. "Oh, for Heaven's sake. Alice, I…oh, well. Come on, let's go home."

"Oh, can my new friends come to dinner?" asked Alice.

Mathilda looked at the Eds, then at her sister.

"Mmm, I suppose so." she said. "Let's see what Mother and Father say first."

"Wait, you want us over for dinner?" asked Eddy.

"Well, since we met earlier, the least I can do is get to know you." explained Alice. "Shall we say five o'clock?"

The Eds looked at each other, then back at Alice.

"We'd be happy to." said Double D.

"Great." said Alice as she picked up Dinah. "I'll be expecting you."

"Dinner at Alice's! Yay!" cheered Ed.

"First things first, Ed." said Double D. "We better make oursevles presentable."

Then he led his friends to his house as Alice and Mathilda went home themselves.

"You know, gentlemen." said Double D. "This could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Too bad we go to different schools." said Eddy.

* * *

And right he was, for while Alice attended Foster City School, the Eds went to Bayside, though they still kept in contact.

Two years later, Alice and the Eds went to Bowditch Middle School, where a certain 11-year old boy came to attended his first year at said school...me.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **By me, I meant myself, Nathan Rosenberg a.k.a. movieNcartoons.**

 **And so concludes "Ed, Edd n Eddy in Wonderland."**

 **If you're reading this, Captain Imaginat, you should know there is no way I was going to put down what you requested in this story. If "Ed, Edd n Eddy in Wonderland" was yours, you can do that. But this is _my_ story.**

 ***-Kingsleigh was Alice's last name in the 2010 remake of the Disney film, "Alice in Wonderland."**


End file.
